bigbrotherfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Huge Brother Season 1
The Huge Brother will be first season of reality show by ivix16. It will feature 18 contestants, 3 from each continent. Twists Head of Household (HOH) '- The Huge Brother has same format as Big Brother US and Big Brother Canada, so with that, HOH is the winner of HOH challenge, and he/she has the power to nominate 2 people for eviction. '''Power Of Veto (POV) '- Starting from season 3 of US Big Brother, Huge Brother also have Power of Veto and winner of Power of Veto competition has a chance to save someone from nominations, Power of Veto also grants immunity 'Wheel of (Un)Fortune '- Every housemate has a ticket to Wheel of Fortune, and if someone is evicted with his/her ticket, that person will give the ticket to one of remaining players. Final opening will be at Final 6 where all tickets will be opened. Here are the choices that players could get: * '''Have immunity for 2 weeks * Chose 2 people who won't vote * Have-Not Pass * Have-Not for 2 weeks * Co-HoH * Not able to participate on your next POV challenge * Pick a replacement nominee * Not able to vote for 2 voting * If you win, you are getting only Silver Power of Veto * Not able to chose or be chosen (by picking) in POV competition * Only you will cast vote * Double vote * Be able to participate in every HOH competition (even as outgoing HOH) * Your vote will go with votes of minority * Not able to participate on your next HOH challenge * Get 1 vote to evict when you are on the block * Automatic nominee * You got nothing :( Cast Houseguests Have/Have-Nots History Wheel of (Un)Fortune Prizes Voting History Story Week 1 Episode 1 (Premiere, HOH competition #1) Episode begins with ivix opening "World Big Brother", as he introduces houseguests from whole world, and present them all in house in the Netherlands. As 18 houseguests move in, ivix told them that they are free until Day 2 when HOH competition will take place. Before that, players socialized and learned a lot about each other. At the end of the day, by The Huge Brother algorithm, Rut was the person with most positive relationship with other houseguests, while Taisiya had the worst relationship with other houseguests. Head of Household #1 The first HOH competition was "Roll the Power", there are 5 spots on wheel and every player has 3 spins of wheel and when they spin, they will fall on one number spot, they can decide to either put their name out or take out someone's name. At the end every spot on the wheel will be calculated as 100 points and if there are more people on one spot then the point will be divided by how many people are there. ROUND 1: Annabel - Put - 1''' Chao - ''Put - ''4''' Francis - Put - '1' Stephany - Put - '5' Alfredo - Put - '2' Kunal - Put - '4' Brandy - Put - '4' Imelda - Removing Annabel - '1' Rusul - Put - '4' Sami - Removing Chao ''- '''4' Slavka - Put - '3' Gudina - Put - '1' Arron - Put - '3' Rut - Removing Francis - '1' Anastacia - Removing Slavka - '3' Taisiya - Removing Arron - '3' Yasi - Removing Alfredo - '2' Teodosio - Put - '3' Remaining names: Spot 1: Gudina; Spot 2: Nobody; Spot 3: Teodosio; Spot 4: Kunal, Brandy, Rusul; Spot 5: Stephany ROUND 2: Annabel - Put - 2''' Chao - ''Put - ''1''' Francis - Put - '4' Stephany - Put - '5' Alfredo - Put - '2' Kunal - Removing Annabel - '2' Brandy - Put - '1' Imelda - Put - '5' Rusul - Put - '5' Sami - Put ''- '''5' Slavka - Put - '5' Gudina - Removing Stephany- '5' Arron - Put - '4' Rut - Put - '2' Anastacia - Removing Brandy - '4' Taisiya - Removing Arron - '4' Yasi - Removing Alfredo - '2' Teodosio - Put - '1' Remaining names: Spot 1: Gudina, Teodosio, Brandy, Chao; Spot 2: Rut; Spot 3: Teodosio; Spot 4: Kunal, Rusul, Francis; Spot 5: Stephany, Imelda, Rusul, Sami, Slavka FINAL ROUND: Annabel - Removing Teodosio - 3''' Chao - ''Put - ''3''' Francis - Removing Chao - '3' Stephany - Put - '5' Alfredo - Put - '1' Kunal - Put - '1' Brandy - Put - '5' Imelda - Removing Francis - '4' Rusul - Put - '4' Sami - Removing Chao ''- '''1' Slavka - Put - '2' Gudina - Put ''- 3''' Arron - Removing Alfredo- '1' Rut - Put - '2' Anastacia - Put - '1' Taisiya - Removing Stephany - '5' Yasi - Put - '2' Teodosio - Removing Yasi - '2' Remaining names: Spot 1: Gudina, Teodosio, Brandy, Anastacia, Kunal; Spot 2: Rut, Rut, Slavka; Spot 3: Gudina; Spot 4: Kunal, Rusul, Rusul; Spot 5: Imelda, Rusul, Sami, Slavka, Brandy, Stephany At the end of the challenge, ivix announced the twist of this year, which scared players a lot, will someone spin that wheel of (un)fortune, find out in the next episode... Episode 2 (Have/Have Nots competition + Nomination ceremony) After competition, Big Brother offered houseguests to spend their ticket, Anastacia and Kunal accepted the offer. As they walked into "Room of (Un)Luck, they saw just big wheel with choices and big wall with question marks. Anastacia decided to spin the wheel first and she got "Not able to vote for 2 votings", 'she just laughed and said: "At least I finished with this, for now", while Kunal got '"Have Not Pass" '''he was jumping all over the room. After playing the challenge houseguests started to comunicate and they had interaction. At the end of the day, '''Rut and Francis had the fight, because Rut eliminated any chance of Francis to get on that list for HOH. Meanwhile, at day 5, Anabbel told Kunal and Sami to come back to their terrorist countries which made Kunal and Sami very angry because of that comment. Also Taisiya made an alliance called '''''Not Rut's roots, because Taisiya and Francis have same target, RUT. At the other side Rusul secretly came to Anastacia, because he wanted secret alliance to Final 2, they named that alliance Cangyp, based on their countries. Again one fight shaked up house on day 6 when Teodosio and Gudina made fight because of "Gudina's regime", he thinks that Gudina is only good toward people from Asia, Africa and Europe, since that is real continents, in Gudina's opinion. On day 7, Rusul found the way to Rut and formed an alliance called ''Finale's Roots,'' based on their names (each name starts with Ru) Have/Have Not's competition #1 In this competition players needed to complete the word that is longest in the shortest time, they had 3 minutes and time and letters were criteria for the points, Kunal '''and '''Gudina '''didn't play, since '''Kunal have Have Not Pass and Gudina is HOH. Housemates were divided in 4 teams: Blue team: Slavka, Rusul, Yasi, Taisiya Red team: Arron, Stephany, Brandy, Francis Green team: Annabel, Sami, Teodosio, Chao Yellow team: Rut, Imelda, Alfredo, Anastacia Blue team: 4 letters word, 2:46 minutes Red team: 7 letters word, 0:56 minutes Green team: 1 letter word, 3:00 minutes Yellow team: 5 letters word, 1:22 minutes Green team had the worst score and due to that, they will be Have-Nots for this week, Annabel, Sami, Teodosio, Chao '''will be Have-Nots for this week... '''Nomination ceremony Gudina: As current head of Household, I have power to nominate two people, first people that I've nominate is: Teodosio '''- It is really bad move to fight with Head of Household and due to that I need to nominate you in order to stay safe, and to prove that you've been wrong, my second nominee will be: '''Francis - Sorry I am not big fan of dramas and you've just made one, so I need to do this in order to keep myself of the dramas and I put you as a pawn, you are not my main target With this, this nomination ceremony is now adjourned Who will win Power of Veto and will it be used to save either Francis or Teodosio and will anyone spin the wheel, find out on the next episode of Big Brother.Category:Fanon Category:Big Brother Fanon Wiki